horizonzerodawnfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lacrossedeamon/DLC Ideas Forum
So Guerrilla Games has shown great initiative and plays an active role within its fandom community. I'd like to create this as a forum where Wikia users can post their hopes for a DLC and maybe a dev will stumble upon here and draw from. I'll post some of my ideas below and I want y'all's critiques and thoughts. - Escort Dervahl to Mainspring It is still possible to visit Dervahl in his cell in Meridian up until the very last mission. We know that the plan is to send him to Mainspring in the Claim to face justice however. I feel it would be very inline with either Erend or Avad to ask Aloy to be part of that convoy. Dervahl in the meantime could have been moved to a more permanent cell at Sunstone Rock where the mission would start. The first part of the mission would be protecting the convoy from attacks. We know Dervahl can create lures or machines could just be attacking at random. On top of that there could be atracks from disgruntled Carja. NPC's will state that they believe Dervahl should be killed if you stand around them after that quest line. This serves as a logical reason for why Aloy would go to the Claim. Once there she could be forced to deal with whatever passes for Oseram court intrigue. It could also allow for the reintroduction of some Oseram characters like Fernund (from A Curious Proposal where he tries to steal your spear) or Vilgund and his men (from A Moment's Peace), and maybe go more in depth into what that strange device was (it looked suspiciously similar to HADES' housing). A new feature that could be added in line with Oseram culture would be the ability to upgrade mods instead of random farming. - Become a Hawk From what we've learned of the Hunting Lodge, since Talanah became the Sunhawk there should be nothing stopping you from taking her position as a Hawk. For the initiation Talanah takes Aloy and the other Hawks and their Thrushes to investigate a rumor of a rogue Tallneck in Banuk territory and y'all have to take it down a la the Ewoks. There you could meet this young black Banuk child who somehow helps you and you possibly save in return. And who should this child be other than the progeny of Sylens who was also the source of the rumor (I believe Sylens is Banuk and could possibly have had children but is totally not the fatherly type and even though he wouldn't interact with them he spies on them and looks out for their welfare hence manipulating Aloy into saving them). After that, more hunting challenges could be added with events like herd migrations which have been alluded to in the glyphs. - Death-Seeker Rost So this is probably the fan favorite and I don't need to go into much detail. My biggest concern is how it would start. I wouldn't want it as some standalone thing that you enter through the main menu. I want it to be part of Aloy's storyline so she can get a better understanding of this enigmatic father figure of hers. After finding Elisbet's resting place Aloy feeling sentimental goes back to Rost's house and is going through some of his stuff. There she finds what she thinks is a random trinket but suddenly links with her Focus either physically or wirelessly or physically and presents her with a video feed. In a cutscene we see that the device originally belonged to one of the bandits. It gets yanked off by Rost's daughter when she is killed where it is recovered by Rost. He keeps it with himself as a reminder while unbeknownst to him allowing it to record what transpires. This is where the gameplay starts (unfortunately in this framework we wouldn't get see the actual ritual invilved with becoming a Death-Seeker). I can see the plot unfolding like an old school Assassin's Creed game. You track a target to a location, you interact with and do quests for NPC in order to learn your target's habits, you draw you target out, you kill him or her, and then you move to the next target. Through this we could learn about the reasoning behind the bandit attack. Maybe they were part of a larger group that will segue into the sequel nicely. Additionally, it would greatly expand the map as Rost was said to have extensively travelled in his seeking. As for gameplay, the human AI would need to be vastly improved on and since this all happened pre-Derangement some machines should not have been created yet. Please let me know y'all's thoughts. Category:Blog posts